2 cool 4 $kool
Lore 2cool4$kool ( Tuu Quol Fahr Skuol) was presumably born to a normal family in Winterhold. He attended the college at a young age and did exceptionally well. The surviving members report that he was a likable and talented boy, he got on well with his classmates, and though not the top of the class, he certainly wasn't far off. This is before his obsession gripped him however. Tuu began to unceasingly research the potential of ice magic, quickly mastering it and even quicker, mentally deteriorating. Tuu was convinced that anything that wasn't frozen, was impure. He started slowly by freezing the water supply and books, but it quickly turned to freezing animals and even students. Soon after he attacked his fellow college students and teachers, using explicitly ice magic. Though the diverse magical nature of the college should have overpowered him, Tuu had exceeded everyone's expectations and managed to completely bury the college in an avalanche. This was the beginning of a twisted path of icy destruction. Tuu, renamed himself with strange symbols that resembled "2cool4$kool", though still his name phonetically, its spelling mirrored his broken state of mind. He roamed the tundra of skyrim and eventually constructed an igloo home in the middle of it. As was expected from his previous acts, he terrorised the surrounding communities by freezing anyone who ventured into the tundra and then freezing over their villages to expand his ice kingdom. He reached a point where he actually began to create ice magic of his own, though anyone who wished to learn it was usually pummeled by his ice atronarchs or peppered with ice spikes. One day, Tetra Descimo, equally renowned though not as insane, pyromancer arrived within 2cool's domain. After cursing him, 2cool promptly attempted to freeze him, however, Tetra beat him and made the mistake of sparing him. This caused 2cool to acquire an obsession, equally as bad as his ice obsession, Tetra. He swore that he defeat him and made him his personal nemesis, something Tetra didn't care for nor expected to plague him for the rest of his life. It should be noted that 2cool refused to pronounce tetra's name and deciphered it to his own moronic brain. Tetra = four = square Descimo = too hard to say = Bob Thus the name "Square Bob" had, much to his dismay, become Tetra's new alias. At a point in his life, 2cool's fairly tolerable tyranny stepped itself up a level when he made the first social interaction since Square Bob. He met Vaani much in the same way he met his nemesis, but instead of beating him, Vaani stopped mid-combat and solicited her army (which, apart from servants included one other, The Hammah,) to 2cool. Instead of refusing and attacking some more, he thought that with more people he could kill Square Bob, and so, agreed to join Vaani. Though this marked a lot of changes, ( 2cool was now part of a functioning squad who went out of their way to cause others misery for their own benefit, much harder to defeat than a lone psychopath), he still lived in his igloo and still held onto his obsession with ice and Square Bob. At some point during this era, 2cool found a tome that talked of an all-powerful being (Swag Pumpkin) that only a god could defeat and where its body parts had been buried. Ignoring the havoc said being had caused, he saw this only as an opportunity to summons something that could finally rid him of Square Bob. He set off collecting the fragments as secretly as he could muster when one day he was stopped by a vampire named Vaani whom, after beating him enough to stop him from throwing ice cubes he kept up his sleeves at her, interrogated him about the fragment. She was delighted at the prospect and hired 2cool to join her on an expedition to find all the fragments and summon the almighty beast. With her brawn and cunning and his magical prowess they would be unstoppable. He quickly declined by throwing ice cubes at her and running away. Later when roaming a tundra, he saw that Square Bob now had his own companions. Furious, he ran back to Vaani and re-accepted her offer. She agreed on the terms that she gets to beat h Bangclaw War Deity War TCG Gallery Trivia